


Topher's Diary: Do NOT Read

by justdrifting



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdrifting/pseuds/justdrifting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Topher accidentally leaves his diary on his desk. The very same diary he writes all his feelings for his assistant in. The very same assistant he orders to clean that very same desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Topher's Diary: Do NOT Read

Topher keeps a diary sometimes, although he doesn’t like to call it that. It’s just a notebook; plain cover and boring lined pages. Nothing special. No one would think to look at it twice if they saw it lying around. Not that he leaves it lying around much – he tends to write in bed late at night – but just in case he did, he would feel safe in the knowledge that no one would pick it up and read it. Which is good, ‘cause he certainly doesn’t want anyone reading it.   
  
Topher writes all kinds of things in his diary (or notebook, or whatever you want to call it). Mostly he writes about work and – dare he say it? – his feelings. And seeing as Topher doesn’t really have any friends, writing in his diary helps him get those off his back. And doing what he does; reprogramming people and taking away their minds and everything, he’s going to have a lot of feelings.  
  
Recently, Topher’s been writing less about the guilt he has for doing these things to people, and more about the slight (yes, it’s only slight; he insists on it) crush he has on his assistant. And though he swears those feelings are light, there does seem to be an awful lot of them. And sometimes he feels himself getting a little… overwhelmed by said feelings, and has to restrain himself from doing or saying something really stupid. So sometimes – really, only occasionally – he takes his diary into work with him, so he can write down his feelings instead of acting on them.   
  
And sometimes he’s not as careful with his diary as he should be. Sometimes – not very often, you should know – he leaves it on his desk. And sometimes he leaves to go to lunch and orders his assistant – the same one he has that tiny little crush on – to clean his desk for him. So, really, he shouldn’t be surprised when he comes back from his lunch break one day to find Ivy standing there, one hand on her hip and the other holding his diary, looking at him expectantly. He shouldn’t be surprised, but he still is.   
  
“Topher, what’s this?” Ivy asks.   
  
Topher gulps. “It’s… um… it’s– Did you read it? ‘Cause, you know, it’s not very nice to look through other people’s personal stuff without asking. And if you did read it, then it’s not what you think, and you should probably just ignore it. It’s–” He stops talking when Ivy steps towards him. He thinks he sees a smile curling at her lips but he can’t be sure. Besides, he doesn’t really have time to think about it because then Ivy’s  _right_  up against him, and all he can do is stare helplessly at her dark eyes and try to remember how to breathe.  
  
Ivy stops, not a foot away. She doesn’t say anything as she hands him his diary. He takes it wordlessly – and it’s really not like  _Topher Brink_ to be speechless – and holds it to his chest, as if to protect himself from whatever she’s got to say to him. And he’s really not looking forward to that because, hell, she’s just read all about how much he’s obsessed with her, and that is really, really not good. He braces himself, trying to prepare for the sure embarrassment. But instead of insulting him, Ivy leans up on her tiptoes, so her face is only inches away. Her fingers touch his where they grip the notebook.  
  
“You really should be more careful with your things, Topher. Anyone could find it, read it, and, oh, I don’t know, offer helpful suggestions?” He can feel her cool breath over his face, and he really should say something witty back, but right now he can’t even  _move_. Ivy pauses for a brief moment, then quickly kisses his cheek. Her lips brush his skin for the shortest of seconds but still he feels his face turning red, and when she pushes off him and turns to walk away, he thinks his brain might actually shut down for a few seconds. Entirely too slowly, Topher breaks from his stupor, and begins to flip through the pages of his diary. Sure enough, there’s a comment just underneath his last entry, which, of course, is about Ivy.   
  
 _I like fish & chips and chocolate ice cream._ There’s a little heart beside the note. Topher stares at it. For a genius, he feels remarkably like an idiot. What did liking a certain food have anything to do wit– oh. Topher stops short.  _Ohh._    
  
Instantly, he’s out the door and racing down the hall. He can see Ivy just ahead. “Hey!” he calls. “Ivy, wait!”  
  
She stops, and turns slowly, and she’s smiling. “Yes?” There’s a playful smirk on her face. “What’s up?”  
  
Topher slows as he reaches her. He shoves his hands in his pockets and hunches his shoulders. He can feel his face turn red, which is just  _stupid_. “Hey, um, I was wondering if you’d like to go out with me... sometime.”  
  
He looks up to meet her eyes. She’s smiling so happily and her eyes are sparkling. She takes his hand and twines her fingers through his. “I’d love to,” she says.   
  
Topher can’t wait to write in his diary about this.


End file.
